


Welcome to The Alternate Universe

by Fandomizational



Category: Welcome to Hell, w2h
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fic, Friendship, Humorish, If the animation didn't make you cry, Jonathan is alive, M/M, Sock is alive, Sockathan-ish, W2H - Freeform, accidental sleep murder, double suicide, for a while, fucking cops, i hope you won't cry for this, short-Fanficion, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomizational/pseuds/Fandomizational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU Jonathan was alive befor Sock died and they we actually pretty decent friends.<br/>So how doesn't Jonathan react when his only friend texts him and midnight saying he sleep killed his parents? Who knows.</p><p>Fic based on baby-starburst tumblr picture post </p><p>http://baby-starburst.tumblr.com/post/94284962453/lets-play-what-au-could-have-possibly-lead-to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to The Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where Jonathan and Sock knew each-other when Sock was alive. I'm just letting my mind wonder to where this would be after Sock kinda sleep murdered his parental figures.

Sock woke up from his sleep to see his mother and fathers bloodied way past dead faces and looked to the bloody knife in his hand he kept behind his pillow for..reasons. TBH he wasn't surprised if anything he knew it would happen eventually. His control was only getting worse.  
Sock never really killed anyone till this point. People wise, accidental strangle sure, scratches-better than hand shakes, stabbed? That's how he made friends. You know the ones who didn't have a HUGE grudge/restraining order over the little prick. Which was really only his depressed anexietal friend Jonathan.  
About now Sock was freaking out. What to do with the bodies now. But he already knows.I mean the boy knew he'd flip out eventually he had a plan well enough for himself.  
***  
It's 12:48am when Jonathan hears his most annoying ringtone for his most annoying and only "friend/acquaintance." Jonathan groans and He swears it's the longest ass text ever and most of its Sock rambling on something.  
Half way reading Jonathan realized it started with some version of Sock's will. Even Sock saying he sleep murdered his parents. "what the actual fuck." Jonathan just stares at the bright screen for a moment then read on.  
Sock says he's going to get rid of the bodies than himself just letting Jonathan know so he wouldn't think he's sick or something tomorrow. "Holy crap that idiot is serious." Jonathan bolts out of his bed putting on some sweats and sneaking outside.  
"Where the heck would you put bodies?" Jonathan says as he ran down the street. Cemetery, Jonathan was on his way hoping we wasn't too late.  
***  
Sock finally finished covering his dead parents with dirt and sighed knowing what was next to come

***

Staring at his knife Sock sorta smiled "Well old friend...  
***  
Jonathan ran through the tombstones and dead stuff looking for Sock. His Beaty hitched when the cool air his him. "Dammit, SOCK!!"  
Jonathan pulled his hoodie on and continued looking and shouting "SOCK-SOWACHIWSKI!!!!"  
A moment later it was dead silent. "A-ah!" Jonathan heard loud and clear knowing it was Sock. Following the noise Jonathan saw three gravestones labeled "ME", "MOM" and "DAD." MOM and DAD was filled with dirt but ME still had the shovel closest to it. "No the fuck he did not." Jonathan says as he walks towards the grave hole labeled ME. Inside was Sock and a bleeding abdomen with his damn knife clutches to the lifeless body. Eyes still open.  
Jonathan hopped down into the grave and started sobbing his hoodie fell back from the jump and he held Socks lifeless body close as if he could just shake him awake.  
"Don't do this to me,Sock...Please...Please don't do this C'mon Sock..."  
Jonathan didn't even know what to expect as he sobbed into Sock's hair getting blood on his jacket. What was he to do know that Sock wasn't there. He couldn't survive another day with his stepdad without Sock. Should've just accepted Socks offer to kill him instead. But had he known Sock was serious.  
Taking Sock's knife, the same he originally was stabbed with and carved into the gravestone took a while but he got it down. The gravestone now read:  
"Me  
Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski-Sock  
and friend  
Jonathan Combs"  
Jonathan stood against the dirt wall and sighed. If Sock did it how bad can it be?  
***  
Apparently stabbing yourself hurts like a motherfucker. Like really fucking bad. Jonathan groaned and stood looking at the black void around him. This is being dead? Then a Man with some weird shade of purple suit and Orange hair walked up to him holding out his hand. The room changed to an office with files and other stuff. Jonathan just stares at the guy until he finally says, 

"Hi Welcome to Hell."  
***  
The police pull up around broad daylight when the man on graveyard shift reported some shouting and heard some rustling.  
They spot the graves labeled DAD, MOM, and ME. Reading what was under ME and that the grave hadn't even finished dirt getting shoved into it. Jonathan's lifeless body was on Sock's with their legs managed to intertwine.  
The policeman with the donut just scoffed

"Damn Suicidal Homosexual Teenagers."


End file.
